warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Catalia: 8 Clans
Stuff to know Which Cats are Which? Stuff That I Learned From The Anime-OMG IT'S EDUCATIONAL (Not really.. But you know, there's some funny stuff XD) :O And some of the stuff is ridiculously funny XD Oh and sorry if some of the chapters are short :P About This is about 8 cats with their clan names, only their clan names, and they try to solve their clans problems together. But... That doesn't always work out, and it always ends in Thunder breaking up XD (A.K.A Yell in their faces) Winter is too quiet, he barely gets noticed, but his brother Sky is oppisite of him, he is loud and obnoxious Then theres Shadow, hes innocent enough.... Or is he? Then theres little Wind, he's small and loves voles, that's all he wants to eat. Then theres River, he raised Winter and Sky when they were found by other cats, but, him and Star dont get along very well then Finally theres serious Silver he's usually the calm one But them trying to solve probles together wasn't like this, It used to be a fight With Wind Silver and Thunder on one end, and the rest (Except Winter) on the other I am basing this on an anime show i fell in love with after watching a couple episodes :P Note This is gonna be weird and spoofy﻿ Set 1 Meetings﻿- In the Prolouge before the Proluge Sky suggests weird ideas, which a lot of cats disagreee with, then in the real prolouge we learna little about ancient Wind, And then we discuss ancient Thunder and Little Wind, then Thunder runs into DUNDUNDUN TOMATOES Battle... Or not- THunder runs into some tomatoes, he is suspicious when the tomatoes start talking, and when he moves them. Then WIND attacks. Just kidding, he just lays around First Impressions-Thunder and Star are at each-other necks, and Wind still hangs around Thunder, even going far to sing a song about him Silver- Thunder and Wind run into someone new, silent calm Silver! ''Special'' preview Rain...... River stood staring at the tom who he raised, who grew up a little too quickly for him. Sky and his clan wanted freedom. River didn't want that, he cared for Sky too much, and what if he got hurt, what if he got killed? Because River let him go. Sky called from the edge "River, all I want is my freedom, I'm not a little kit anymore!" he yowled "Skyclan is breaking off from Riverclan" River only stared, not sure what to do, anger for himself was boiling, he could not let this happen. Because Sky is still to young. I can't lose him... River remembered when he first adopted Sky, when he was left all alone. River had took him home. Then this had to happen. River knew Sky was older, but not by alot. He charged yowling "I won't allow it!" his claws met Skys claws, Sky was knocked back while Skyclan warriors hissed and waited for their leader to say something. Sky only watched, River knew he could hurt Sky easily, but he couldn't.... He just couldn't.... River dropped his paw "This is why I say you can't follow things through the end!" he sighed "I could never hurt you... I just can't..." He dropped in a crouch and wailed "Why? Why does this have to happen?" he stuffed his head in his paws. Sky watched him and asked "You were so big once... What happened?" Sky looked at his warriors then called "Let's go" he looked at River for one final time. And left him there watching Sky with sadness River stood up and walked off, he was mad at himself I don't hate Sky, I hate myself he dissapeared into his clans territory. He had lost the one thing he cared for the most. Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions